The shower scene - Calzona II - Callie's POV
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: It's another version of the alternative look for the Calzona shower scene in the episode 9x03 – Love the one you're with. But, this time, it's a story told by Callie's point of view. ONE SHOT


Told ya!

This is the other fanfic I told you guys about.

It's another version of the alternative look for the Calzona shower scene in the episode **9x03 – Love the one you're with.**

Again: They didn't show much of that scene and I thought it was worthy to write about it.

But, this time, it's a story told by Callie's point of view.

Hope you like this one too. Please, don't forget to tell me how you feel. Reviews are always welcome!

Any spelling mistakes? Please, forgive me and let me know! Thank you.

* * *

-Get off me!

She yelled at me.

But I was so mad and so broken-hearted for what I just saw that I couldn't form a single sentence to reply her.

-Get off Me!

She yelled again.

I couldn't believe the Arizona that I fell in love with, the Arizona that I married, the nice and cute roller skate girl was now yelling at me to leave her sitting in the pool of her own urine.

Everything that crossed my mind was where did everything turned upside down?

I felt the anger growing fast inside me as a knot formed on my throat.

-There is nowhere else to go. This is my life too now.

I shouted back at her as I putted her under the shower and against the wall.

I lost control. I couldn't keep it inside me anymore.

I exploded in a crise and started to cry holding her against the wall as she kept crying herself and staring at me.

The water from the shower invaded both of our faces .

I could barely keep my eyes open. Both from the water inside out and outside in.

I cried so hard that I could barely breathe, so I opened my eyes for one second gasping for the air as I looked at her. She froze.

She was just standing there, over the strength of both my arms, staring at me as best as she could, and keeping her mind focused on me, hoping for something more.

The thing is, I had no idea what she wanted.

She opened her mouth to say something and then, I saw her. The Arizona that I love, the Arizona that I married with, that Arizona was just standing there, right in front of me. For a brief moment, she was just standing there.

But, apparently, she wasn't able to form a sentence now. So, she closed her mouth again and she was back. The hurted Arizona. The one that didn't want me. The one that hated me more than anything in her life. The one that still blamed me for everything she had gone through.

Still, looking at that Arizona, I noticed: Her eyes hadn't change. Not even a little bit. She had the very same kind, lovely and child blue eyes that she had when we met.

She had gone through everything, and yet, she kept her eyes just the same.

-Calliope…

She managed to say after a while.

That's it. She said my name.

When she says CALLIOPE she turns my world upside down and I can't help but fall in love with her all over again.

When I thought she made my night complete, she went further, she gently put her hands on my face as she fixed some hair behind my ears.

For 20 seconds, all I could think about was how much I loved her and how much I missed that touch of her kind and soft hands.

- I… I…

I started but I couldn't finish I still had no idea what to say. I was so lost into that pain and so dropped into the amazing feeling of that touch that I still couldn't form one single sentence.

Suddenly, even more crying popped out of God knows where and again, I couldn't breathe.

After a while, in the middle of my mental breaking, I felt the most amazing thing that could possible happen to me in that moment: Her arms wrapping around me.

I lost all the least of control that I still had me. I pressed my whole body against hers as my head went automatically to rest into her neck.

How much I missed that smell?

I kept myself holding her and supporting her weight but almost like an embrace and she kept holding me embracing my soul.

Those five minutes were the only ones that I actually found some peace after the plane crash.

Slowly, I was able to pull myself together and control the cry.

I took a deep breath almost like I could take the smell of her one more time to remind myself that I still had her.

- I… I…

I started once again knowing I had to tell hr once and for all everything that I was feeling.

- I can barely breathe without you. – I looked deep into her eyes. – I can barely breathe without you. It's like my lungs refuse to get the air. Or I don't know. But I do know that without you, I can barely breathe. My world falls apart whenever you're not around, Arizona.

- Calliope…

- No… Let me finish. Ok?

She nodded.

- I can't control myself when you're not here. And I can't stand the distance between us. You know, when I was told that you were on a plane crash, my world crushed and for a few seconds, I wasn't even there, because my mind was already thinking if you were dead, how was I supposed to survive? When I got back into myself, Hunt was asking me if I was okay. He was asking me if I could fly over there and I said no. I said no Arizona. You wanna know why? Because I wouldn't survive to fly there and hear from a complete stranger that you were dead. That's why I never showed up there. Then, my phone rings and all I can think is that someone is gonna tell me that you are dead, but instead, he tells me you're alive and asking for me. And then, you came. Alive. And I was grateful for just this. You were alive. Arizona, I don't stand a chance to survive this without you. You made me fall in love with you and made me promise to never leave you. Now? Now I can't leave you anymore. I can't. And I can't lose you either. I can't leave or lose you because I wouldn't survive it. Ok? I wouldn't survive a lifetime without you. I love you. I love like I have never loved anyone before. And I'm here. Ok? I'm not going anywhere, but please Arizona, please! You gotta let me in. Please?

I putted my head against her neck again sobbing a little. Her arms still tight around me.

After a few moments more, I was able to hear a soft and kind voice whispering in my ears.

- Yes.

After all, she was willing to let me in.

The Arizona I fell in love with was now coming back. She was beginning to recover from all the wounds she had.

And now, after so long, she was willing to let me in into her life again.

I couldn't be happier.


End file.
